Unmanned vehicles (UxVs), which are predominantly used for military and special operation applications, are today becoming increasingly popular in civilian applications. UxVs are used in a large variety of applications including, for example, traffic monitoring, remote sensing and reconnaissance, transportation, search and rescue, domestic policing, electronic warfare and decoys, and more.
Unmanned vehicles include various types, such as for example Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs also known as Unmanned Aerial systems), Unmanned Ground Vehicles (UGVs), Unmanned Marine Vehicles (UMVs), etc.
The operation of a UxV throughout its mission is controlled by a control station which is manned by a control station operator. For example, a UAV is controlled and monitored from takeoff, through flight and mission performance, and until landing.